Ribbon of Fate
by Time Materia
Summary: Valkerye never wanted to continue to be a hero after she died the first time but, they found her. And who was she to resist someone who needed her help? Her best friend might be mad at her but that didn't mean she couldn't move forward and continue to do the right thing. Even if it meant sacrificing herself. "But wait. Whose Bucky? What aren't you telling me?" OC inside.


Authoress Note: TFW you write a new fanfiction. I am trash, I know. Whatever. 3 This is all Taila-Tai's fault tbh. I love her. Please go read her stuff.

Enjoy my never happening fantasies:

Maybe she should have talked it over with Mari more about it? The Fight shouldn't have ended that way. Her death had been serious, the people mourned her. Mari had mourned her. But she had told them that she couldn't die, not for real.

But perhaps, the pain was still real.

Mari's pain was real. And she had ignored it. She didn't listen to understand, she listened to respond. And of course Mari walked out on her.

She deserved it.

Now, she didn't know how they found her or even where they found her but she had been kidnapped and tossed in the backseat of a very nice car. Perhaps she was a little untrusting of men in suits because of all the politic shit on the news. Or even that, in books this never boded well for the hero of the story. Was this where she would end? Would they toss her out somewhere and make a game of killing her?

She needed to stop reading The Hunger Games.

They pulled to a stop in front of a building before they ushered her out and into a large glass prison. Where had she seen this before? She couldn't remember. A frown was on her lips as they kept her restrained. She hummed and took a breath before they entered a large room and a male was turned away from her. She felt her hands being released from their cuffs as she rubbed her wrists.

"Welcome Ms. Hitem. I am Nick Fury."

Her breath was caught in her chest as she looked around for cameras before meeting his eyes. This man was the leader of Shield? Or something right? She was sure her own father had designed that coat. No person just has a trench coat like that in their closet or from some store called Macy's.

"Nick Fury as in Leader of Shield Nick Fury?" She asked quietly.

He chuckled.

"The very same. Thank your father for me, the jacket's a nice touch." He told her and she flushed a little bit. Nodding her head, she fisted her skirt nervously. This whole situation had her on edge and she felt like nothing good could come of this.

"Sit Ms. Hitem, no one here is out to hurt you."

She rose an eyebrow and plopped her bottom into the chair as she leaned back and shuddered at the colder temperature. Nick seemed to stare intently at her, as if trying to see what would set her off. His hand lifted and her slid a folder in front of her.

"Valkerye Hitem, also known as the Ribbon of Fate." When he opened the folder it was different information on her as a fighter. Pictures of her sailing through the skies, kissing Mari that one time and even defending the town from a threat under the cloak of midnight.

"We have been watching you for a little while. You're quite the adaptive fighter are you not? Your powers seem like something out of a fairytale. It's stated that Fate had been killed a couple days ago and the city held a ceremony in your honor."

Val bit her lip at that. Of course Fate had died, she had jumped into something she wasn't ready for and in turn it had backfired, though she wasn't prepared for the backlash it had from Mari. The mercenary had not been pleased when she brushed off death like it was no big deal. Valkerye had of course only died once to her knowledge but perhaps her origins would tell her something different.

"Yes. I had died saving some families from a fire. I had escaped a wooden beam about to fall on me by diving out a window into the small forest behind the complex. Details at 11." She explained as she crossed her arms and looked away. Nick noticed how defensive she was but he didn't mind it too much. She seemed to be a rational girl.

"Would you like to get back out there?" He asked lowly. Her head whipped around before she caught herself. As in…

"You want me to be a hero again?"

"Yes. I think you'll do well if you were to be a hero again."

"But I'm supposed to be dead!" She told him as she stood up and slammed a hand on the desk, her princess etiquette flying out the fucking window. She couldn't be a hero anymore, it wasn't right for her to be one, she was too driven by how she felt that she would be irrational. Sighing heavily she let out a breath before looking away.

"Fisk won't get you here. You can be a hero again, Valkerye. You can be Fate again and do some good because I believe that's what kind of woman you are. I believe more than anything that you have the power to do so well and accomplish so much. I think you could be a great Avenger." He told her as she snapped her head up and leaned back surprised. An Avenger? Her? No way!

But could she?

She could try.

She had to try.

 _'I'll never be like captain America.'_

' _Not with that attitude.'_

"Okay. I'll be your new Avenger." She told him as he cracked a tiny grin. Perhaps she was a little excited.

"We'll get started on your training." He told her as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Fate."

She took it with a smile and firm grip of her own.

"Thank you, Monsieur Fury."

If anyone was to tell her that training was easy, they were a liar. They were complete liars that didn't care about your feelings. Perhaps that was a thought for a later date. It had been two months since she started and her first mission would be soon, she could feel it.

Was she ready?

Maybe.

She hadn't really met with anyone else yet but she was sure she would do okay.

"Ribbon of Fate, follow me to the debriefing room, please." Valkerye didn't know her name but she followed nonetheless. The echoing of her heels were what bounced off the walls of the cold corridor. Shield sure had its priorities straight she guessed. The door was opened by a retina scan from the woman before she entered and Fate trailed behind her with a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sure you all have heard that you would be having a new team mate. Come forward."

The smaller girl had never been shy but these, were the Avengers! She had heard about them, she admired Captain America, hell she had a shield tattoo on her body. No one knew that though, not even Maritsa. She checked in with her father periodically, often saying that the internship was going well. Good thing she couldn't die for real right?

"Afternoon…I uh. I'm the Ribbon of Fate, but please just…call me Fate.." She muttered as she ran a hand through her hair before biting her lip.

"Welcome Fate. You've done good work in Hell's Kitchen, we've see the reports. Do you know who we are?"

"Thank you…I try my best…but, you're the Avengers. Captain America. Scarlet Witch. Falcon. Vision. Black Widow. It's very nice to meet you." The back door opened and Nick stepped through before Val skipped up to him, handing him a button to put in his pocket.

"Your button fell off, I'll fix it for you later okay?" He patted her shoulder before he ushered her forward once more.

"You can trust them; you don't have to just be Fate." He told her. Her own blue eyes widened at that because it was supposed to be a secret. She chewed her lip as she released the hold of magic on her body. The light on her chest dimmed and she was returned to her work out clothes.

"Hello again. I'm Valkerye Hitem. Heir to the Hitem Fashion Corporation. Nice to meet you eh again without the magic I guess?" She was nervous, a difference from when she was Fate they guessed.

"Good now that we've got introductions out of the way-" Nick motioned for her to sit as he turned to the air and popped up a screen with hydra's missions on it. Val was listening for the most part and even thinking about her part in it. They would have to play stealth but she knew that she would be doing some fighting and watching the back of scarlet witch of course.

"Fate huh?" Natasha spoke gently. 

Be cool, Valkerye, she could do that.

"Whatever happens. Happens." Valkerye shrugged before crossing her arms behind her back.

"Move out." Fury spoke before nodding at Val who stood with the others and followed out. She noticed that all of them were suited up and as she stepped through the door, her body shifted forward and she quickly let the ribbons over take her. As she boarded the plane, she made her way to the back and looked out the window. She was sociable to a point.

"Can I sit?" She turned and looked up at the male with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ah it was him.

"O—Of course Steve! Sorry."

"It's alright. Why are you sitting back here all by yourself?"

"Its just a habit. I'm not really antisocial…I don't think. New faces and the Avengers at that, it takes some getting used to."

"Well we're glad you're here. Fury thinks highly of you." He told her with a gentle smile. She didn't know how to feel about that but she guessed she could trust him.

"I hope I can live up to his expectations." She spoke before he nodded and looked at her.

"I think you'll do fine."

-

"—It's a good target." Wanda muttered as she placed her cup down. Val arched an eyebrow at them, what was the hat needed for? They looked more out of place along with the sunglasses more than anything.

"Vulnerable." Val muttered as she peeked under Steves large arm. A small smile was on her face as he chuckled at her.

"You see that Range Rover?"

"The red one? It's cute."

"Its bullet proof. Which means private security which means more guns, which means more headaches for someone, probably us."

"You know I can move things with my mind right?"

"Good point." Val muttered. Her eyes widened as she gasped and a vision over shook her mind. Having a breath, she touched Steves shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Falcon. Could you check out the garbage truck? Tag it." She muttered. He gave her an affirmative before he went to work. Val couldn't shake this nasty feeling. She was going to be right, she could feel it. He huffed. Steve looked at her before he arched an eyebrow.

"What did you see?"

"Its for max weight. The drivers armed."

"Go now!" Steve spoke with an urgency before Fate swallowed her fears. She looked out the window before Steve gripped her shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Now go."

At his reassurance, she jumped out the window and sailed through the skies under the careful ribbons that pulled her there. As she sailed over the now destroyed building, she landed with a soft tap. Eying the guns pointed at her, she lifted her hands.

"Now now, boys. Let's play nice." She teased before they began to fire off their rounds and she dove out the way. Her body was limbered out before she ran forward and curled her small hand into a fist. Everything seemed to slow down as she slid under the main one, he looked down at her before she threw a wink and upper-cutted his chin. Whipping around, her foot swung out and caught the male next to him before his body sailed into a truck. Val jumped back as Wanda covered her and she threw out her arms. The ribbons escaped her body as they incapacitated a few more soldiers. As they returned into her skin, she shuddered.

"Just like we practiced Wanda."

"What about the gas?"

"Get it out."

At his order, wanda's powers lifted him through the window. Fate dropped to the ground and crossed her legs before tossing her head back and letting out a harmonized sound. Her ribbons creating a see-through barrier so that Wanda could have some cover. Sam stared down at her as she concentrated and kept a look of seriousness.

"You're doing really well, ya know." He told her. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

As wanda released the gas into the sky and dispersed it in a way that wouldn't effect too many people, Fate stood and brushed off her little skirt before she heard the captain in her ears.

"I follow you, Falcon." Fate told him as he jumped and took off. Wanda followed after them as she flew into the air and Fate swung from building to building. She stopped when he identified the four males splitting up. Her eyes narrowed before she ran after one in particular. Her senses were speaking to her. Something could happen, something detrimental and it was only right that she would follow. Her eyes narrowed and Falcon patted her back.

"Go." She nodded and sprinted forward before jumping over a crowd of people before wrapping her legs around the male's neck and swinging forward. As his fist connected with her body, she grunted and fell into a stand. She jumped up and held her side with a grimace. As she winced, her eyes widened as the male in the mask slammed a hit into Captains side. She jumped forward and tossed a ribbon forward before wrapping it around his neck. As she flipped over him, she pulled and he hit the ground with an angry grunt. Turning her head, she looked at him with a look of determination.

"Don't do this." She told him before he gripped the ribbon and tore it apart. She rolled out of the way before he chuckled at her.

"It's already done." He whipped around before slamming his fist into her stomach, causing her to hit a wall and cough up some blood. She winced and her heart hammered in her chest before she saw inklings of something happening. Something bad. As she turned, her eyes widened and she jumped up before leaping across the ground.

" _Bucky.."_

"Captain! No!" She cried as her body slammed into his before Wanda encased the man attempting to detonate himself before she sent it upwards and against a building. Fate stood up and watched Wanda cover her mouth in sheer horror over what she had done. The resident heiress walked to the girl before taking her hands and placing them against her chest.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I…I knew that this would happen. Please don't blame yourself." Fate muttered before letting the girls hands go as she ran passed her and into the building to go an help rescue some of the injured. She had dealt with fire before and it was something that shook her to the core but this time and the last were the same. People needed her. She wouldn't die this time. She couldn't die, she was sure Mari would never forgive her if she did.

As she rushed inside, she could feel the building coming down on her head and she sprinted forward. Rolling out of the way of some beams before pushing herself to go faster. As she slammed into a door, she grabbed a family and wrapped them in her barrier before moving through the building to collect more people. She wanted to get as many people out as possible. She may not be invincible, but she learned so much ever since she died.

She just wondered how many times she would have to die before the curse is lifted.

Living forever.

Is a curse.

When she got back to the building she was picking off little fires off her body before coughing and spitting out ash. What a pain. Atleast everyone was safe. Well. The people that survived were getting treatment and that was good. Her body was tense and a little blackened from the ash and smoke. Her body was begging for a shower and she was willing to oblige. The shower wasn't very long but it did what it needed too. Stepping out of it, she wrapped her hair up in a tie and slipped on a pair of a shorts and a sweater. Furrowing her eyebrows, she heard the sound of something?

Her ears heard the tv.

"—Our Blood has been spilled on Foreign Soil."

"—You speak of peace and yet when we try to settle it, you want nothing more than to give us backlash for doing what is right. Our job is to help people, I know that some things don't work that way but the Avengers have always been for the people-" Steve clicked off the monitor and Fate bit her lip. Perhaps it wasn't her place to give a statement. But she was right. As he stood up, she stepped back and awaited the scolding with her head held high.

"Good job. Helping out those people."

"Seems like someone else, needs some of that positive reinforcement too." She told him with a tiny smile.

"Oh yeah?" He gave her a little crooked smile as he turned off the tv in Wanda's room before placing down.

"Wanda…It's not your fault." Fate muttered with a little frown on her lips.

"Wanna turn the tv back on? They're being very specific." Wanda told them with a little lit of frustration in her tone. Fate, who had released her magic to turn her back into Val, looked around said room and raised an eyebrow. Her room wasn't nearly as cool looking. Well for the most part. She kept it kind of bare, save for the letters she never mailed to Mari and Wade.

"—People died. It's on me."

"No. It's on the both of us."

"…Actually. It's on me. They call me Fate for a reason. Being Fate itself is a thankless and worrisome existence. It will show me the future of someone that I have to save, no matter what. If not, if the future is altered, terrible things will happen. I know, it sucks, but those people that died? They had to. Just like I had to save Steve, and keep you safe, Wanda. These things have to happen, no matter how bad they seem." She explained as she crossed her arms and heaved a breath from the explanation.

"In this job, we try to save as many people as we can…Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody." Steve explained to them both. Val nodded. She understood that sometimes, she couldn't save everyone, but as long as she gave it her all. That's all that mattered.

Valkerye gasped when the male phased through the walls.

"Mr. Rogers wanted to know when Mr. Stark arrived."

"Thank you, we'll be right down."

"Oh! He's brought a guest with him."

"Did he tell you who?"

"…The secretary of state." As he left, Val held her chest and looked at them.

"…Okay if he does that to me, I'm sluggin him, no questions!"

-

"Ah! Five years ago, I had a heart attack, dropped right in the middle of my backswing."

"…had hopes that it would have kept you there, to be honest." Valkerye muttered under her breath. She flinched from the flick of Sam.

"The world owes you an unpayable debt. While some regard you as heroes, there are some that call you vigilantes."

"What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"How about Dangerous?"

Vals hands gripped into a fist as he began to speak. Her eyes damn near rolled to the back of her head. Humans are fickle creatures, she couldn't wait for him to stop talking.

"You've operated without bounds and with unlimited power." She narrowed her eyes as he flipped on the video and ran different videos. It seemed like he wanted to put them out of commission. The room was tense and darkened with emotions that were damn near suffocating.

"The governments of the world can no longer tolerate this."

He was handed a book.

"if that's the bible you can put that back." Val muttered as Sam swatted her hip. She huffed and pouted.

"-And if we come to a decision that you don't like?"

"You retire."

As the male left the room. Val shot up from her chair and slammed a fist into her hand. He just couldn't help but piss her off.

"God, he is such a fucking asshole. First you guys are heroes and now you're vigilantes?" She hissed as she paced the room.

"The Avengers were made to protect humanity."

"You guys have done that and more. People died. I'm sorry that they did. Sacrifices were made. I know that too. Fate itself showed me what would happen! People will never be satisfied. Even if nobody died and everyone got to go home, people would still bitch and complain about it!" Val fisted her hair before tossing herself on a couch.

"How long before they paint us as common criminals though?!" Sam hissed. Val nodded, it would be just a matter of time.

As Vision explained his side of what he thought, Val stood up and moved by Steve's side, most of them had made up their minds anyway. She could tell by how tired they look, so ready to hand it over. Natasha was a tricky one though.

"Fate? Did you have something else you wanted to add to Visions statement."

"I do." She stepped forward and tossed a hand towards him as her ribbons encased the air. The mock screen it showed was that of Ultron.

"I only knew what they told me of Ultron. He was created by Tony and Bruce Banner, for one purpose. To keep the world safe but in turn. Ultron decided to destroy it instead but in the end, you all created, Vision. Vision would not be here if not for Ultron. Captain America would not be here if not for the War. Falcon, for the Captain." She explained before she tugged the ribbon back and it shattered. A sigh left her lips before she turned around.

"They why have you come?" Tony asked. She gave him a smile.

"Fate holds everything together. All the things that have to happen will come to pass. I cannot see much further into the future but, huge things are about to happen. Shits going down. The Nations, the people. Will be divided. Our strength may call for challenge but isn't it better to have someone who can protect those who can't protect themselves rather than just being challenged with no fire power to defend ourselves with? The dick munch of state asked about Thor and Banner. Thor is home. Banner is traveling in a very subdued state. Not much to worry about." She told them before leaning against the chair that Steve sat in.

"He believes that we leave behind a mess." Sam huffed.

"He also believed that he should have lived after that heart attack."

"Val..Play nice." Steve told her with a frown.

"The Avengers are heroes, you improvise. The Aliens that attacked New York was under Loki's command. Ultron decided that humans had no business being alive. Hydra's a fucking high school clique mess." She told them with a frown.

"Oh yeah? What about him?" Tony hissed as he pulled up a hologram of the smaller boy.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked down at her hands.

"His thread of fate was snapped young."

"We dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." Stark muttered with a look of pain on his face.

"Stark." Val whispered.

"Theres no question about what we should do!" Tony announced.

"Theres always a different way about doing this!" Sam told him as he whipped around.

"We need to be put in check!" Tony called back.

"We're not animals! You can't just put us in a cage when something bad happens!" Val growled.

"That's what Jail is for!" Tony hissed lowly at her.

"They don't get to jail people like us. People who have more than risked their lives for this dirtball that does nothing more than cause war on its own. This world does not care about the sinners or the saints. It takes and it takes until theres nothing left! WHAT will they do when they have put us all away and no one is around to save it? Create a new breed that they will control before they go rogue. A person is a smart. A Group of people are the dumb when it comes to that type of thing." Val told him.

"Why do you think you're above the law?" Tony hissed.

"I am not above the law. I know I am above what they think is right. He is wrong about us and deep down you know it too." Val spoke before she turned and walked out of the room. She stomped through the tower before walking into her own room. The door shut and locked itself before she jumped into the bed. How could he be so blind? So blind to the bigger picture?!

Most of them had committed to just give up.

She wouldn't.

She would stand and fight. No matter what.


End file.
